


Arena Baby

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Jonathan unexpectedly becomes a father. He doesn't expect David to stick around, but he's not about to complain.





	Arena Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the December prompts at VGK Monthly, specifically the player of the month (Jonathan Marchessault) and the trope of the month (kidfic/accidental baby acquisition). Having already written Jonathan/David Perron a few months ago for a VGK Monthly fic, I decided to go with them again, even though David is now singing the Blues instead of singing Elvis. (sorry not sorry!)
> 
> My first idea for "accidental baby acquisition" was "they each get a wishbaby as a sign not to break up even though David got traded," but that got confusing. Then for some reason the image of Chance the Gila Monster trying to punch a lawyer popped into my head, so I wrote a fic to justify that image. I regret none of it.

Jonathan sighed as he closed the door, then walked across the room to look out the window. He hated having to watch David drive away every morning, but he knew it was for the best. This...thing they had going was very new, so they didn't know if it would last, and neither of them wanted to risk things being awkward on the team if it ended.

Once David's car was out of sight, Jonathan got ready for practice. He liked the City National Arena, he supposed - he didn't go to the restaurant or team store all that often, but it was still a nice enough facility.

When Jonathan reached the arena, he was completely shocked by what he saw: a bunch of his teammates holding back the mascot as if preventing a bar brawl.

"Behave yourself!" Flower ordered the Gila monster. "Punching the lawyer doesn't really help your argument that a hockey player can raise a kid!"

Chance kicked Flower in the shin.

"Yes, I know fights are allowed in hockey," Flower grumbled. "But you, like most mascots, don't have gloves to drop, so you can't say that you've dropped the gloves."

Chance kicked him in the other shin.

"Oh, Marche, thank goodness you're here," Deryk said in obvious relief. "The gentleman whose LEGITIMATE CONCERNS offended Chance's sensibilities is a lawyer who wants to talk to you. And, Chance, for the record, the gentleman isn't wearing gloves because this is VEGAS and it's too HOT to need gloves, NOT BECAUSE HE'S OKAY WITH FIGHTING YOU."

Jonathan blinked, then turned to the man in a suit. "Um, hi. Jonathan Marchessault. Sorry about Chance - he gets territorial at the arena."

"I don't blame him," the man chuckled. "Anyway, my name is Yannick Martin, and I'm a lawyer with Minkoff Family Law." He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a business card, which he gave to Jonathan.

This made Jonathan gulp nervously; why did a lawyer want to talk to him?? "Is this to do with the team?"

"No, but my client insisted I check your workplace as part of making sure you would be a suitable parent," Yannick explained.

"Parent?" Jonathan repeated.

"Yes," Yannick nodded. He knelt to open the briefcase at his feet, then took out a manilla envelope and opened it, showing the top page to Jonathan. "This is my client. For privacy, I ask that you not read the name out loud."

Jonathan recognized the woman right away. "It was one night many months ago."

"Yes; I'm told you used protection, but it failed, and so did the other method used. While my client doesn't blame you for that, it is my client's wish that I determine if you are a more suitable parent and, if so, to see that you are awarded the child."

"Wait, wait..." Jonathan's hands were starting to shake. "She - your client - doesn't think I can be a good dad because I play hockey?!"

"Chance, NO!" Flower shouted to no avail as the mascot escaped the team's grasp. 

Rather than attack the lawyer, Chance pulled Jonathan into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Chance, yes," Flower conceded.

"My client knows nothing about hockey, and neither do I," Yannick explained. "The sport's reputation is...well, kind of violent. And professional sports involve a lot of travel."

"Yes, there's fighting in hockey," Jonathan acknowledged. "But that all stays on the ice. And plenty of hockey players have kids despite all the travel."

"The team is family."

Jonathan turned around to see David, whom he hadn't seen come in, standing next to Flower and Deryk. Seeing David helped Jonathan feel a little better, so he nodded and said, "That's right. It's not just Chance getting territorial - we all help each other."

"And we'll all help Jonathan with his kid," David said. The others nodded in agreement.

Yannick smiled. "Then I can confidently tell my client that the kid will have a good life here with Jonathan. If you'll follow me back to the conference room, we can sign the paperwork, and then we can go to the medical rooms where I left the baby to get a check-up."

"One more thing first..." Jonathan stepped out of Chance's hug with a sigh. "Chance, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Chance lowered his head for a moment, then looked up and held out his arms to offer Yannick a hug. The lawyer chuckled and accepted it. "It's okay, Chance. I don't blame you for not liking me at first." He stepped out of the hug and waved to the other players. "It was...good to meet you all. Have a good season!"

"Thanks!" they chorused as Jonathan followed Yannick down the hallway.

They sat down in a conference room. Yannick handed Jonathan the manilla folder. "The parts for you to sign and date are marked with Post-It flags. Take as much time as you need to read it, and ask me any questions you have."

"Okay." Jonathan read through it carefully - he was being awarded full custody of the baby, and his name would be the only one on the birth certificate. "Does the baby have a name?"

"No," Yannick answered. "I figured you'd want to see her before deciding on one. I'll fill it in for you in the medical room."

"It's a girl," Jonathan marveled. "I mean, I didn't care either way, but...wow, I have a daughter." He paused before asking his other question: "What happens to the birth certificate if I get married?"

"Nothing," Yannick explained. "Your spouse would have to formally adopt her. It's a straightforward process, but it's not automatic."

Jonathan nodded, then signed where indicated. "Okay. I'm ready to meet my daughter."

"Right this way." Yannick took the forms and led Jonathan to the medical room.

"Look!" One of the trainers smiled at Jonathan, then at the small bundle in her arms. "Your papa is here, little one!"

Jonathan walked over to the trainer and took the baby in his arms. "Hi," he whispered. "I'm your papa. I'm so glad to meet you."

The little girl opened her eyes and cooed softly. 

"What's your name?" Jonathan wondered. "What's a good name for a little girl with such soft brown hair and such pretty brown eyes?"

"Sandy."

Jonathan turned around to see David in the doorway, with some teammates trying to poke their heads around him. "Don't you all have practice?"

"So do you, but we've been given permission to see the baby before dragging you on the ice," Flower explained. "And I second the name Sandy, since we're in a desert."

"Sandra Marchessault." Jonathan smiled. "Yes, that's you!" He kissed her forehead and handed her back to the trainer. "I'll be back before you know it, little one!"

Jonathan wasn't sure how he managed to stay focused during practice, but before he knew it, everyone was heading back to the locker room to get changed. "Marche, you can borrow my car seat today," Flower said. "I don't need it until the day after tomorrow."

"Thanks," Jonathan replied. He froze in place. "I have a lot of shopping to do."

"Yes, you do," Deryk laughed.

"Want me to come with?" David volunteered.

"Sure, why not," Jonathan smiled. "It'll be good to have more hands."

The two of them walked to the medical rooms, where Sandy cooed the instant Jonathan came into view. It made Jonathan's heart soar.

"She knows her papa!" David said. It made Jonathan's heart soar even more, to his complete and utter non-surprise.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. He walked over to the trainer holding Sandy and picked her up. "Time to do some shopping, little princess!" he told her.

They spent roughly an hour in the baby store. David took it upon himself to amuse Sandy so Jonathan could focus on what he wanted to buy; Jonathan was so grateful that he invited David to lunch as soon as they exited the store.

"Only if it isn't any trouble," David said quickly. "I don't want to make more work for you."

"I have to eat, too, so it isn't any trouble," Jonathan insisted.

So David had lunch with Jonathan, then watched Jonathan put Sandy down for a nap, then offered to help set up some of the stuff from the store. Jonathan agreed, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth.

David left a little before dinnertime. Sandy cried when the door closed behind him, so Jonathan brought her to the window to watch David drive away. "I wish I had the courage to ask him to stay," Jonathan whispered. "But you're like the team - it'd be bad for you if it got serious and then ended."

*

As the first few weeks of Sandy's life progressed, Jonathan found himself asking for help from several of his teammates, especially the ones who already had kids. Deryk relayed his wife's offer to watch Sandy when the team traveled, which was a huge relief to Jonathan; Flower and his wife gave Jonathan some things from when their girls had been Sandy's age, which Jonathan greatly appreciated. The other guys on the team did their part in spoiling Sandy with gifts and making sure Jonathan got as much rest as possible on the road, proving that the team was, in fact, a family, just like David had said.

Speaking of David...well, honestly, Jonathan wasn't sure he had the words in either French or English to properly speak of David. He came over almost every day when they were home, helping Jonathan in any way needed. Sandy clearly adored David, cooing when he arrived and crying when he left, which only left Jonathan more inclined to lean away from David's casual touches - if they didn't get too serious, then ending things wouldn't hurt Sandy as much. Part of Jonathan knew that it would probably be smartest and safest to break things off with David as soon as possible, but he just couldn't figure out how to do so.

Jonathan got an idea during a home stretch when Sandy was about two months old and sick with a cold she'd caught from Jonathan courtesy of either Flower or Deryk. (The cold was spreading quickly throughout the team, so it was hard to figure out its exact origins at this point.) He was over his cold, but David was perfectly healthy, so Jonathan had no qualms shaking his head when David came up to him after practice. "Don't come over. I don't want you getting sick from Sandy, considering you somehow didn't get sick from me. I'm better, so I don't need you risking it to help."

David frowned, but nodded. "Feel better. And tell Sandy I hope she feels better."

Jonathan did so once he got home, but Sandy didn't care. She just kept whining and crying, not that Jonathan blamed her. "I know, I know," he whispered. "Papa wants David here forever, too. But it's just not a good idea. We'll get over him, just like you'll get over your cold."

Right as Jonathan was starting to get lunch ready, the doorbell rang. He looked through the peephole, gasped, and opened the door. "David??"

"I thought you might want help." David walked inside, closed the door, and took Sandy from Jonathan's arms. "Not need - want."

"I guess," Jonathan shrugged. "But you'll -"

"I don't care if I get sick. I just want to be here."

"Why?"

"Because I love you both." David made it sound very simple.

"Oh." Maybe things weren't as risky as Jonathan had thought. "I love you, too. I've loved you for a really long time, but I didn't know if you wanted something serious, and then Sandy came along."

"I want serious." David kissed Jonathan quickly before continuing to speak. "I need you in my life. I've felt that way the whole time, but I didn't know how to explain it."

Sandy cooed. "He loves us, little princess," Jonathan told her. "I can barely believe it."

"You'd better believe it," David laughed. He kissed Sandy's forehead. "Yes, Sandy, I love you, just like I love your papa."

"You should be her other papa." Jonathan rested their foreheads together. "Or her dad, or whatever you want to be called. You should be the other name on her birth certificate."

"We can figure that out later." David led them to the kitchen. "For now, let's get this little one taken care of."

Jonathan felt himself smiling very widely. Things were looking wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =D
> 
> Quick disclaimer: I don't actually know anything about family law, so I don't know if this is how adoption actually works, nor do I know if what Yannick describes in terms of Jonathan's spouse having to formally adopt his daughter is accurate. Sorry if I'm wrong!!
> 
> And, in case I don't get around to posting anything else this year: Happy New Year! :D


End file.
